


See You Later

by purpleumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M, Top Liam, Top!Liam, Ziam angst, bottom!Zayn, ziam one shot, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleumbrella/pseuds/purpleumbrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has cancer ad Liam doesn't want to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Later

**Author's Note:**

> italics-past  
> times new roman-present 
> 
> this is a Ziam cancer AU, it does have smut at some parts so beware. it's sorta like my sisters keeper but it's not.

**13**

            “We’ll be best friends right? Even with the thing.” Zayn asks a little sheepishly to his best friend of seven years.

            “Why wouldn’t we be? We’ve always been best friends.” Liam slings his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, as they walk through the oncology center of their home town’s hospital, so Zayn can go to get his chemo.

            Zayn takes Liam’s Hand off of his shoulder and intertwines their fingers together as they enter the room, labeled **‘CHEMOTHEARPY CENTER’** , and walked to the end of the room for Zayn to sit in the chair and get hooked up to the Bleomycin drip.

            After two and a half hours of Zayn complaining about his perfect hair, and Liam explaining that people will understand why he’s bald, they were finally able to leave. Liam goes back over to Zayn’s house with his mom and his sisters. They go up to Zayn’s room and Liam has a bucket in hand as he sits Zayn in his lap. He rubs Zayn’s head as they watch old episodes of F.R.I.E.N.D.S together.

            And when Zayn leans over the bucket to vomit, Liam has his one had rubbing his back and another hand pushing his limp hair off of his sweaty forehead, whispering sweet nothings. Once Zayn is finished Zayn’s mom is in his room taking the bucket and going to her bathroom to rinse it out. Liam fishes out a piece of gum from his pocket, unwraps it, and pushes it into Zayn’s mouth and whispers “I’m not kissing a boy with vomit breath.”

            All he can do is laugh tiredly, accept the gum, and kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

_Liam pulls Zayn by his wrist, up to his room, and closed the door behind him on the early Saturday morning. They sit together on Liam’s twin sized bed, sitting Indian style, across from each other. Liam can feel the heavy silence that Zayn had carried into his room. Zayn looks sad, looked like he was about to sob to be quite truthful._

_“Hey, Li. I have to tell you something real quick, and I understand if you don’t want to be friends or anything I just thought I’d tell you if something happened” Zayn whispered, pretty much rambling to himself , preparing to tell Liam._

_“Yeah. Anything, you know I’ll love you forever.” Liam says a bit worried, at least he could cross a few things from his list._

_He and Zayn had talked about their sexualities already so check. They have also talked about their flirting with each other so check. Also Zayn is invisible, he couldn’t die, and he was super Zayn. Just like Super Why when they were six._

_“So I have this thing called malignant acute promyelocytic leukemia and it’s spreading, but I’m getting chemo and all and um a surgery soon,” Zayn tried as fast as he could to push the words out of his mouth._

_Zayn thought Liam would just up and leave him if he knew about his cancer. Nobody wants a dying friend, why would they? But Liam was his best friend and Liam held him in his arms after Zayn told him about it. Although Liam wanted to cry he didn’t because he needed to be strong for Zayn._

_Liam sat on his bed with a sobbing Zayn in his arms because Zayn thought that Liam would give the worst reaction, when in reality he just pulled Zayn into his arms and kissed his forehead. That was his best friend no matter what. **No matter what.**_

_“Goodbye means I won’t see you again, but See you later mean that I’ll see you after you talk to your mom.” Liam smiled as he pulled Zayn back inside the door._

_Zayn smiled at Liam, eyes still red and puffy from earlier, and dips his head down to capture Liam’s lips in an awkward kiss. It was the kind of kiss where it wasn’t their first, but it was close to it. Liam kissed him and pecked his lips one last time before pulling back because the need of air was demanding._

_“I want you to come with me later to the hospital to get chemo.” Zayn stated when they pulled away from each other; a smirk indented on Zayn’s face like it normally would be when Liam blushed because of his antics._

_Of course Liam nodded and smiled at him and kissed his cheek again before a shirtless Zayn went back across the street to his house, smiling for the first time in a while._

_“See ya later, Li!” he screams halfway across the street._

_“See ya later, Zayn.” He whispers looking down, his eyes finally brimming with tears._

**16**

“Hey, babe?”  Liam asked as he walked into his room, Zayn is normally in there after they get from school because Liam boxes after school for a while.

            He’s not responded to, and that worries him a little bit, but he tries not to freak out. He simply calls Zayn up, that should solve some things up. But the thing is Zayn’s sister answers, why would Zayn’s sister answer the phone for him.

“Liam” the little girl cries into the phone, startling Liam just a bit, because why is she wailing like that she never does.

“Hey, babe, calm down. I’m gonna need you to be calmer when you speak this time around. Yeah?” he says calmly even though he’s freaking the fuck out on the inside, but he doesn’t want to scare the little girl.

“It’s Zayn –“ That’s all Liam heard before dropping his backpack, putting his shoes back on and running across the street and into the door.

“Safaa I’m gonna need you to come down stairs and unlock the door really quickly.” Liam attempts not to scream into the phone, but the house door is locked, and something is wrong with Zayn.

He can hear her little footsteps on the floor in front of the door opening it up; he hangs up his phone as she opens up the door. The little girl jumps into his arms, and covers her ears to protect it from the noises upstairs. Liam kisses the younger girls forehead and sets her on the floor. He runs up to Zayn’s room, and into his bathroom. No, it can’t be, it won’t be.

Liam picks up his phone again and calls 911 quickly and explains the situation. After he calls them he calls Zayn’s mom and tells her, and she freaks the fuck out too. She tells him that she’ll meet them at the hospital.

“Zayn baby, Zayn,” he pinches Zayn’s cheek to try and bring him back to consciousness, and away from his post-vomit state.

“LiLi, why are you here? Did Safaa call you?! I’M FINE!” he tries to lift himself up but Liam pushes him back down in an angry like manner.

“She called me because she was scared Zayn, you have to tell people when this is happening, seriously,” Liam sighs as he flushes the toilet and wets a wash cloth to wipe around Zayn’s mouth.

He looks inside of his mouth and back at the toilet for a moment. He’s vomiting blood again, it’s back, and it’s worse than the first time.

Liam sits on the floor and puts his head against Zayn’s “Is the bruise on your back again?” he asks calmly.

All Zayn could do was nod and try not to cry, failing miserably, and kissed his cheek. “You know I didn’t want to worry you, I don’t want you to deal with this shit, Li.,”

Liam shakes his head; sadly, as he hears the paramedics come up the stairs “ **We’ll** deal with ‘this shit’ for however long **we** have to. I love you, and as long as you tell me what’s up; I can help you babe,”

_The same as any half day, Liam and Zayn are watching movies at Liam’s empty house because it’s cold outside and fuck everybody else. Of course they’re watching some chick flick that Liam finds in his sisters old room. Boring movie if you ask Zayn, Liam would probably say it was a 3/10._

_So Zayn has an idea and of course it involves Liam. Therefore he turns to Liam and stares at his profile, but Liam doesn’t look back at him so he scoots onto Liam’s lap and straddles him._

_“Hey, Zayn, what’s up?” Liam puts his hands around Zayn’s waist and pulls him closer so their breathing is mixed together._

_“Liam baby, don’t you think this movie is just a bit boring?” Zayn purrs moving to Liam’s ear, smirking when he receives the shudder he wants._

_“Y-yeah, it’s n-not very good.” He replies holding Zayn’s hips tighter, and pushes this arse harder down onto his hips._

_“Well let’s go up to your room and find something more interesting to do. Yeah?” Zayn pulls his head back to look Liam into the eyes, giggling when he sees his semi-innocent boyfriend looking doe eyed at him. “I’ll take that as a yes.”_

_Zayn loosened Liam’s arms from around him slowly, scooted off his lap, and stood up. He turned around and pulled Liam up with him. He swayed his small hips as he walked ahead of Liam, up the stairs, and to his boyfriend’s room._

_“What about your, um –“Liam starts but Zayn stops him._

_“You know I’m in remission, and I am perfectly stable for us to have ‘relations’ right now. Obviously you and I want this” – he stops to grope Liam strongly, but loose – “because I can feel you, and I want this because I want you in me.” Zayn smiles his little devious smile and grabs Liam by the belt loops and pulls him over to his bed._

_He pushes Liam down on his back and onto the bed, and then straddles him as Liam runs his hands through Zayn’s buzz cut. Zayn leans down and kisses Liam neck, to the right of his birthmark. Liam rubs his, half-hard, erection up against Zayn’s arse to give himself friction. Zayn lifts up by his torso and rolls his head in a circle and licks his lips. Liam grunts and flips them over so he’s on top._

_Zayn smiles up at him and makes kissy faces so Liam will kiss him. Liam pulls of his shirt to show his toned body from boxing and Zayn runs his abs up and down Liam’s chest. Zayn bites his lip and tugs at Liam’s, now loosening, belt. He takes the belt off and pulls down his pants and underwear at the same time, being efficient._

_Liam lifts up himself and lets Zayn pull off the rest of his clothes before lying on his back. Zayn hovers over him and pulls off his shirt quickly and drops it to add to the pile of Liam’s clothes on the floor. Liam pulls at the small hairs of Zayn’s happy trail and Zayn smiles a small, cute smile._

_Liam stands Zayn up and pulls off his pants and underwear, just like he and done to him. Zayn smiles as he sits Liam up on the bed while he gets the lube for himself from the hiding place under Liam’s bed. He slowly, lazily rubs Liam’s length in his hand making Liam writhe beneath him. Once he has retrieved the lube he climbs up on top of Liam and puts lube on Liam’s pointer finger, middle finger, and ring finger._

_If there was one thing that Liam fucking loved in bed, it was Zayn making him finger-fuck him. Zayn brings Liam’s pointer finger to his entrance, and sits on Liam’s finger. And, shit, the noise he made was meant for porn, and Liam knew because he’s watched enough while Zayn was gone. Liam felt Zayn bouncing on his fingers, grinding on the even. Then he pulled Liam’s finger out and bounced down onto his middle finger also, scrunching up his nose at the sudden pain, but ridding it out. He pulls off one more time before shimming down onto Liam’s ring finger; he sits there for a second that finger stretching him wide. Liam pushes his fingers up and Zayn moans, Liam’s middle finger prodding at his prostate. He has Liam pull his fingers out because he might just come._

_Liam smiles into Zayn’s neck and reaches under his pillow to retrieve a condom. Once he puts it on, he puts lube on top and rubs it on well and rolls Zayn onto his back but he stops him, and pulls Liam’s ear to his mouth “I want to ride you,” he whispers seductively, into Liam’s ear._

_All Liam could do was gulp and nod. Liam has his back leaning on the head board and his hands pulling Zayn’s left leg over his thigh so he could be straddled. Liam pulls Zayn closer to him, as close as they were on the couch earlier, and lifted his hips up. Zayn kisses Liam as he sits down onto Liam’s dick. They both moan loudly, almost in sync, and Zayn grinds on Liam mewling at the friction._

_He grasps Liam’s biceps as he starts to make shallow bounces, up and down, on Liam’s length. Liam groans as Zayn’s bounces get larger, his tight heat squeezing as he lifts up each time. Zayn switches to hold onto his shoulders as he slams his arse down onto Liam. Liam can’t help it anymore; he grasps tightly onto Zayn’s back and thrusts up into him. They both moan because Zayn’s squeezing more, and Liam is hitting his prostate._

_Liam gets on his knees and pushes Zayn to his back, still inside him, Liam thrusts into him, fast and hard, now hitting Zayn’s prostate every time. Liam starts to jack Zayn off in time with his thrusts. Zayn grunts loudly, almost screaming, because without warning he comes on Liam’s hand and his own chest._

_Zayn’s arsehole contracting around Liam, basically milking Liam’s orgasm out of him, while his thrusts slow, but they’re still powerful. Liam shudders as he pulls out, and peels the used condom off his length. Liam gets up and throws it in the bin next to his door. He throws Zayn some underwear and he puts some on his self before closing the door of his room._

_He hops over his boyfriend and back into the bad cuddling him from behind. He looks at the small bruise on his back and it’s probably just from Liam holding so tight. So Liam just pulls Zayn to his chest and smiles into his buzzed head “You’re a good fuck, babe,”_

_Zayn scoffs and thinks of a witty reply “Are you always this cocky and non-innocent after sex?”_

_“You know I am.” – He yawns – “Why wouldn’t I be? I just made someone come for me.” That earns an elbow in the chest from Zayn. “But you know I love you, right?”_

_Zayn turns over in Liam’s arms to face him “Right”_

_They rub their noses together and the Zayn tilts his head a bit so he can kiss Liam into breathlessness._

_Peck, Peck, Kiss._

**19**

            _Liam sits on the bed across Zayn, cross legged, like the first time Zayn told him about his cancer. Tears run down his face, unlike the first time, he cries because his baby had a time limit on his life and he couldn’t do anything about it._

_Ever since that day when Zayn was 16 his health fluctuated all the time, he had surgeries, and chemo, and radiation. But every time the stupid doctors would say he was in remission for that time they never got the majority of the cancerous cells out, so all Zayn really had was false hope and no more surgeries for a while._

_But now Louis, Niall, Harry, Perrie, Safaa, Doniya, Waliyah, Tricia, and their current doctor all sit around Zayn’s hospital bed talking about their options._

_“Look doc, I don’t want to be in a hospice, I’m done taking chemo and the surgeries, and radiation, just stop that and how much longer?” Zayn seemed like the only one with the balls in the room that day so he could ask the question that everyone wants to know the answer to._

_“You have two months at the most, and a few days at the least.” After the doctor states that he gets up quietly and whispers something into Liam’s ear very calmly._

_“Take him out of here, and do as much as you can,” then he pats Liam’s back and exits the room._

_Liam’s tears come out a little harder but his body doesn’t move with his sobs, but Niall is rubbing his back. Liam looks up to see Zayn’s face up against his pillow, breathing calmly, and eyes squeezed into his thinking face._

_Louis is in Harry’s lap trying not to cry, Niall holding Perrie in his arms as she watches her cousin and his best-friend think about what’s to come. Liam takes a big breath in, and hastily wipes his eyes off, and when he’s done Zayn is looking at him._

_Zayn smiles at Liam and all he can do is smile back. They get lost into each other’s eyes as they normally do, but this time in front of their friends. Zayn’s eyes very bright and hazel, eyelashes still circling around his eyes. Liam gets onto his knees and Zayn lifts from his pillow and moves forward, and brings Liam into his arms._

_Zayn whispers sweet nothings into Liam’s ear even though it should be the other way around, but it isn’t. Liam lifts up and kisses Zayn’s lips softly and Zayn returns the kiss with hunger until he hears someone clear their throat._

_Liam hops back, and smiles at Zayn’s mom sheepishly “Li, I don’t care what you do with my son but just not in my face.” Everyone in the room giggles even Zayn. “And baby, don’t act so thirsty.” Zayn’s mom says to him._

_Niall is on the floor laughing now because Zayn just got called thirsty by his mom. At least the mood in the room is lightened. Liam looks at Zayn, smiling to himself because his Zayn is strong and has been fighting for this long. So he kisses him one more time and his smile gets larger._

_Perrie and Niall have to leave because they’re going to Ireland for a while because she wants to meet Niall’s family, Tricia takes Safaa, Doniya, and Waliyah back home because they all need a little rest. That leaves Louis and Harry with them, their closest friends from Uni._

_“So look you fuckers, I heard what the doctor said to Liam earlier and I want to go out to roam the street with my friends for my last days. So I’m gonna need some clothes and a really nice hat. That means you Styles.” Zayn speaks up as he takes the IV out of his arm and pulls away all the tape off of him._

_Harry laughs and hops up to run out of the hospital, to his car, and to his house because Zayn can fit his clothes and he has nice hats. Louis helps Zayn up and rubs his bald head, where you could see the purple and green veins in them. Zayn looks tired right about now, but he keeps pushing through because he’s Zayn._

_Harry returns 15 minutes with black skinny jeans, a Guns ‘N Roses t-shirt, and a black beanie looking hat. As soon as Zayn changes they sneak from the hospital and out to Harry’s range rover. Zayn tells them to go to the skate park and for them to take off their shoes because he doesn’t want to be the only one without them on. They do so, of course. Liam and Zayn sit in the back seat, fingers interlocked, kissing every so often and smiling after it. Louis and Harry sit in the front seat fingers interlocked also as they drive down the main road to the skate park._

_Once they had arrived they slide down the dip of the steepest ramp and lay there together. Louis next to harry, Harry next to Zayn, and Zayn next to Liam. All just looking up at the mass amount of stars in the sky, Zayn smiling being happier than normal, he rolls over and straddles Liam and dips down to kiss him. Louis and Harry make gagging noises and Zayn kisses Liam harder and grinds on him hard._

_“OKAY, OKAY!” Louis screams echoing off the ramp walls._

_Zayn pulls off Liam, who is now sporting a semi hard now and the other boys are laughing now “I make you hard don’t I” Zayn giggles with the others and Liam just shakes his head._

_“Um yeah, if my boyfriend is dry humping me then yeah I may just come in my pants.” That makes Harry laugh really hard and Louis giggle._

_Zayn smirks and lies on Liam’s chest and rubs circles into them. Liam holds Zayn’s had down onto his chest and they feel Liam’s hart beat._

_“You feel that? My heart beats for you.” Liam says whole heartedly and Zayn giggles at him._

_“You’re so cheesy, but I still love you.” Zayn kisses his jaw._

_“You love it, more than anything else. But I love you too” Liam says and then notices that the stars are fading and they should get back, but he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to leave this night._

_But Harry senses this too “We should get Zayn back before everyone flips their shit about him.” He says._

_Liam gets up and then carries Zayn up the ramp and to Harry’s car. They make the semi-long drive back to the hospital and sneaks back inside as best as they can, and back to Zayn’s room. All of their shoes still off and they all squish onto the hospital bed after Zayn’s bed to see the sun rise. After the sunrise they hook Zayn back up to his IV’s and baggy thingies again, and then Harry and Louis leave._

_They hug Zayn and Liam tells them to wait outside for him because he wants to talk to Zayn before he goes back home for a little while._

_Liam shuts the door and lies by Zayn and kisses from his neck, up his jaw, around his face, and to his lips for a long while. Zayn’s eyes droop, tiredly from the long night they’ve just had and he lazily smiles at Liam._

_“I love you LiLi, I love you so much but you need to go home, and go to sleep in your comfortable full sized bed, and dream about meeting Leona Lewis. Yeah?” Zayn knows Liam better than anyone._

_Liam smiles at him and slowly lifts up to his boyfriends wishes, and stands by his bed he kisses Zayn’s forehead and hugs him for a long while then let’s go and lets Zayn relax._

_“I’ll see you later, babe, yeah?” Liam asks and kisses his forehead and rubs circles into his wrist._

_“Yeah, I’ll see you later Li.” Zayn says again smiling at Liam as he reaches the door._

_Liam blows Zayn a kiss as he exits his room and right before the door closes he sees Zayn catch it and hold it to his heart._

 

 

That was the last time Zayn saw Liam. Liam broke down after Zayn’s death and he distanced himself away from people for a while, until Zayn’s funeral. That morning he got out of bed after staying there sobbing for a week, and he but on the black suit that Zayn always liked him in and walked out of the door, and down the street to the small church.

He sat by his mom, Zayn’s mom and sister, Louis, Harry, Niall, and Perrie. No he didn’t cry at the ceremony but once he was able to walk up to the casket he put in a note he had written earlier that week.

            ‘Hey baby, I wanted to tell you that I really loved you. I really still do love you, more than anything, or anyone. I know that you wouldn’t want me to be all annoying and crying but I just I’m gonna miss you and I just knew we were gonna get married so I put the ring with this note because I know you always wanted to be married before you died, so you could be my fiancé if you like. Um, I love you again.

See you later,

            Liam’

Zayn Malik

January 12, 1993- July 6, 2012

Brother | Son | Fiancé | Best-friend

Just close your eyes and enjoy the roller coaster that is life


End file.
